


My Alpha Calls

by Silverdragon22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe, Blood moon, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Falling In Love, Help, Loss of Virginity, Lucifer/Sam Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Virginity, f/m - Freeform, heat - Freeform, im new at this, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdragon22/pseuds/Silverdragon22
Summary: Sam is trying to escape this heat without losing his virginity, much to his family’s disapproval. This heat will be his hardest yet, will he survive his Alphas call.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak/Kevin Tran, Crowley/Lilith (Supernatural), Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	My Alpha Calls

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, I hope you enjoy! Please leave me a comment down below!

He is running, fighting to beat the darkness that's trying to consume him.

All around him are the sounds of pleasure. 

Moans, grunts, noises, and touching. They are reaching for him but he runs further from them towards his stream, trying to find safety and get to his hiding spot, but something reaches out and grabs him, just as he sees his spot,so close. 

He feels the heat before he turns, he knows in his heart that this is it, he will no long be able to say no...

He looks up into those eyes, normally a beautiful hazel, but tonight they are bright red like the moon.

He awakes from his dream, sweating, apparently he passed out again. Sam realizes he's still by the stream that he so loves to visit because no one else ever comes here. 

He shakes his head trying to clear out the dream that keeps happening every year during his heat, he knows crushing on the alpha was pointless but he cant help it, when the season is upon them it's hard to stop. Sam has avoided mating season three years in a row. He stuck his nose up all perfect and straight, he was proud of himself.

He recalls the fights he always has every year during mating season with Dean, his older brother, "Sammy, its torture to repress the desire, since you were 16 you have denied your self the fun and awesome experience it offers." 

"Dean, please just leave me alone, I've explained that I'm waiting for my mate, I refuse to be some used up slut once I find him, I want to show I have never been touched." Sam shrugs and tries to walk away.

"Sam, you know he hasn't taken anyone in over 10 years." 

Sam gasps as he hears his journal close, knowing Dean has read and seen his drawings. 

"Lucifer doesn't give anyone the time anymore. He has to many duties as Head Alpha." Dean tosses the note book down shaking his head not knowing how to dislodge his baby brothers obsession. If only sam had been born an Alpha like him, his life would be so much easier. 

“Being his right hand, I know things, he turns everyone away that shows the slightest amount of interest.” 

Sam walks out taking his journal with him, he decides he has suffered enough embarrassment for the day, he is going to his one spot where no one bothers him. He has frequented this spot since he was 5 when his mom and dad passed away.

———————————

“I’m sorry Dean, Sam” Bobby hung his head in sadness, a tear slid down his cheek, “They didn’t make it, the wreck was so quick, they didn’t have time to swerve, It was instant.”

Sam passed out, he just couldn’t take the pain, Dean, only 8 at the time, picked Sam up and put him on the couch. “It’s ok Uncle B, we will survive after all we have you and Aunt Jody. Y’all live next door, I know how to cook and clean.” 

Bobby could see the weight already dragging the little boys shoulders down, could see the steely determination setting in his eyes. “Okay boy, we are in this together, plus we have the pack, and Lucifer will step in to help provide for both of you until you become of age.”

They had to meet with Lucifer, he has only been the head for about 4 years, so they really didn’t even know what he would say, they were not allowed to look up as they were young. 

Bobby stood for them, explained the loss of their parents, the Winchester were a well known family, always helping when needed. John was a face Lucifer would look for in battles against other covens. He had thought of making him his right hand.

It saddened Lucifer to lose an alliance like John, he could see his first born would grow to be just like him, but he couldn’t get much from the second child. As he was making a decision he seen the youngest, blonde and small, probably a Beta, look upon him, he had never been so disrespected in all his time serving this clan, but as he really looked at this child he was overcome with a feeling, he decided then as the oldest child scolded his younger brother to cast his eyes down, he would sponsor the boys.

“One condition though, when Dean becomes of age he will go into training to become my second, I will train him myself.”

Lucifer didn’t know why he said this but he stayed strong in his decisions. 

“Thank you sir, I will come to collect the monthly amount until Dean comes of age.” 

Bobby called the boys out of the meeting room. Hurrying them along before Lucifer changed his mind.

Lucifer stared after them,waiting.

Sam turned and waved bye. 

Lucifer laughed as he let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. That child has more guts than his whole pack. Over 300 that’s saying a lot. 

———————————

He reaches his perch blissfully alone like always, he takes his journal out and begins to draw the flora and fauna around him and tunes out everything else.

After almost an hour alone he begins to hear giggling and sighing, women chittering like birds, it’s actually annoying enough to pull Sam from his daze. He knows he won’t be seen, but still his interest is peeked, wanting to know what all the carrying on is about. 

The voices are closer now, Sam is hidden in the weeds and bushes, but he can finally see what’s caused the women to carry on in such a manner, the Alpha, our head, Lucifer! 

Sam gasps lightly but sees lucifers eyes travel over the bushes, he sniffs the air for a moment and continues on his way with a wave to brush off the women following him. Wanting to obviously be alone.

The women are unhappy about being brushed off by the leader, they hover just out of ear shot silently waiting like they do every day hoping Lucifer picks them to be his mate. Oh how they would be envied. 

They were trying to pair up no doubt for the Blood moon, Sam threw annoyed looks their way, it’s when our heat reaches maximum over drive, we can’t stop ourselves no matter how hard we try our pack usually pair up if they don’t have a mate, once you hit 16 you start your mating season with the rest of the pack, although I’ve been able to escape my own heat, by isolation and being away from everyone, Sam is the only Virgin left that has entered heat, he is very rare, Only his immediate family knows his secret and they are worried he could be hurt or worse over it.

As he was sitting in thought Lucifer made his way to the river, not far from where Sam sat hidden, Sam noticed how much Lucifer had changed since he saw him all those years ago, the one time he was forced to meet his head Alpha, he had to sit quietly while the adults talked, he selfishly snuck a look, thee Alpha was angry at first but a change took over his face, he remembered waving at the end. He could see he had aged well, he was now in his 30’s, he had that aura that made you afraid to come near for fear of having your throat ripped out.

Sam was entranced, he was beautiful, he wanted to draw him. He began to sketch.

His face first, his eyes almond in shape, nose slightly crooked, lips full but not overly plump. Then he began the shoulders, muscles upon muscles, you could see where the outline of his biceps under his t—shirt, just watching him wash his face brought out feelings in Sam he tries to hide, he blames it on the coming blood moon. 

He looks up to get the right curves in his back, strong from transforming into his werewolf form, but he was startled to see Lucifer had disappeared, almost like a dream, was he even there to begin with? “The eyes are wrong” Sam jumped at the smooth voice right at his ear, “I would have to be closer to draw perfectly” Sam looked up saying flippantly, before he realized he had looked the Alpha in the eyes, to do that was to challenge him, unless he allowed it first. Sam dropped his gaze, and heard a breathless laugh.

“Please child, you may look at me, I am talking to you am I not.” You could hear the walls closing up under Lucifers breath. 

Sam glanced up into the deep hazel eyes and realized he had in fact done his eyes no justice. “You will just have to get closer next time if you want to draw me.” Lucifer pulled the drawing away and ripped it out of the boys book, “Try again next time.” He laughed as he sprinted off. Probably going to run along our borders.

Sam was flabbergasted, didn’t even know what to do. Had the head Alpha just spoke to him, he looked down and touched the ripped edges, yes, this was his proof he wasn’t dreaming.

He sat back down, trying to gather his thoughts. 

Was this an invitation to speak to him, come to him? He was just so alarmed by the whole thing, here he thought no one came to this end, and low and behold here is the King basically come to wash his face. Would Dean believe him? In the end he decided to keep it to himself. He did journal about it though. Eventually going home, he had stayed longer than normal hoping for a second visit.  
——————————-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the first chapter made you want more, poor Sam he just needs to relax... tell me what you think!


End file.
